


Burritos

by swankyturnip76



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Burritos, Cheesy, Fluff, Food, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Kaiba takes Atem for burritos. Based on a piece of art made by ectology on tumblr. Links found in the end notes.





	Burritos

He had wanted to take Atem somewhere he hadn’t been before. He thought about whisking him away in the company jet but knew that Atem wouldn’t go for anything fancy. Atem wasn’t impressed with how much money Kaiba had, how many jets he owned, or how his name allowed him access to any private event. No. Atem treasured genuine, small, intimate gestures.

Kaiba didn’t know what to do.

“There’s a new burrito place that opened up a few blocks from Yugi’s place,” Mokuba advised him one day while he was trying to come up with a plan. “That’s something new and not fancy.”

“Mokuba, I’m not taking an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh to a burrito place.”

“Why not? I don’t hear you coming up with anything better.”

His brother had a point.

So, with all the dignity in the world, Kaiba sent Atem a message asking him if he was interested in joining him for lunch.

“This is the dumbest idea,” he thought to himself as he waited for Atem’s text.

He was shocked when Atem happily agreed.

They met outside the card shop. Kaiba had wanted to pick Atem up in his limo but Mokuba had advised against it. “You’ll seem obnoxious. It’s a four block walk, Seto.”

He hated walking but he’d deal with it for Atem.

“So where are we going?” the pharaoh asked him as they walked side-by-side. 

“There’s a new place that opened up. Mokuba suggested it.”

“I hope it’s nothing terribly fancy,” Atem muttered, eyeing the street for any new establishments. “I’m not dressed for some five star place.”

_I think you look fine,_ Kaiba thought, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he held open the door of the burrito place when they arrived and gestured for Atem to walk in first.

It wasn’t anything special or fancy. Just your regular burrito shop. Kaiba grimaced at the plainness of the entire setup, but Atem seemed excited. He hurried to the counter and Kaiba had to catch up. Kaiba watched as Atem’s eyes scanned the menu screen on the ceiling. 

“What are they?” he asked in a mesmerized voice. “They look like sandwiches but...round.”

Kaiba smirked at him. Sometimes Atem’s lack of knowledge about modern-day customs was charming. “Would you like me to order for you?”

“Sure,” Atem grinned as he stepped back to let Kaiba step in front of him. 

Their arms brushed as Kaiba stepped by and the prodigy tried not to blush at the contact.

He looked for the least-messy item, something that wouldn’t wreck his pristine outfit, and ordered two of them. They didn’t have long to wait for their food. Swiftly, Kaiba led Atem to a table towards the back, away from prying eyes.

“I don’t quite understand the appeal,” Kaiba commented as he unwrapped the paper and looked down at his burrito. “Mokuba loves them but he can also be undignified.” 

Atem smirked as he unwrapped his and lifted the burrito up the way Kaiba demonstrated for him to hold it. He bit into it.

And let out a sinful moan.

Kaiba jumped at the sound and his eyes quickly looked up at Atem’s face.

“This is delicious!” The pharaoh said around his food. “Try yours!”

Kaiba blinked. Slowly, he bit into his burrito. He didn’t have the same reaction as Atem. It was just a regular burrito. There wasn’t anything mystical about it. “It’s fine.”

“Fine?” Atem questioned, taking another bite before he had finished chewing the first. “Mm! Kaiba, this is really good! Bribe me with ‘burritos’ more often!”

“I didn’t bribe you with anything. I just asked if you wanted food.” 

Atem moaned around his meal again and Kaiba felt the tips of his ears coloring. “Will you stop? People are staring and it’s not because of how rich I am.”

“We have to come here again,” Atem announced.

Kaiba wanted to argue, to tell him that there were so many more refined options for them to try, but he couldn’t deny the look of sheer happiness on Atem’s face.

He would give him the world if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short one shot based on a piece created by ectology on tumblr. I was inspired after seeing the artwork and thought of a quick drabble for it. 
> 
> You can find the artwork here: http://ectology.tumblr.com/post/159968789410/theres-no-chipotle-in-ancient-egypt. 
> 
> You can find ectology at ectology.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Message me at swankaliciouschekov.tumblr.com for prompts or requests!


End file.
